La Catrina
by Layla Drakon
Summary: Un festival internacional, el día de muertos se acerca y hay una chica akumatizada causando terror en la ciudad ¿Podrá Ladybug salvarnos de La Catrina o a todos nos llevará la muerte? ¡Descúbranlo! *Fic escrito especialmente por el Día de muertos*
1. Prólogo

**Capítulo 1: La injusticia de la vida**

Este fanfic se me ocurrió un día de ociosidad, en donde en vez de hacer tarea te pones a divagar sobre la vida… Y así nació, aprovechando que estamos en fechas de Halloween y Día de Muertos. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Notas** : La Catrina es un símbolo mexicano, se podría decir que es la versión mexicana de "La muerte", también llamada La Flaca, La Huesuda, La Calaca, etc.

 **Advertencias** : Muerte de un personaje secundario (aunque bueno, por el título ya de deberían dar una idea de lo que viene). Pero creo que sólo eso.

 **Categoría** T por paranoica…

 **Disc**. Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, ni sus personajes.

* * *

 _Qué injusticia, qué maldita, qué cabrona la muerte que no nos mata a nosotros sino a los que amamos_

-Carlos Fuentes

* * *

 _1 de noviembre, Noche._

La luna llena brillaba en el oscuro lienzo del cielo, siendo la única testigo de los lamentos de una joven de 17 años.

Ella se encontraba completamente sola en una fría catedral francesa, únicamente iluminada por los débiles rayos lunares que se lograban colar a través de los múltiples vitrales, creando tenues luces multicolores a su alrededor.

El silencio de aquella noche era roto por sus débiles sollozos, que hacían eco por toda la iglesia. Ella se reclamaba mentalmente su cobardía y debilidad… Pensaba que, si tan sólo hubiera sido más valiente, tal vez habría sido capaz de salvar a su madre que ahora yacía enfrente de ella, quieta y tranquila, dentro de un ataúd, muerta. Pero el hubiera no existe.

Era totalmente injusto, le habían arrebatado a la única persona que realmente la amaba. Y también, había sido la única que había fallecido ese día… en ese incidente. Su madre no merecía ese cruel destino, ella merecía vivir y bailar toda la noche, con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro, hasta que el sol se asomara otra vez; su madre tenía toda una carrera por delante, pero ahora no tenía nada… Ni futuro, ni vida.

"Si tan sólo Ladybug hubiera llegado un minuto antes…" pensó mientras apretaba con fuerza el tallo de la rosa que tenía en sus manos, haciéndose daño con las espinas, pero el dolor físico ya no le importaba. Lo único que parecía real era el recuerdo de unas horas antes.

Entonces abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, sorprendida al darse cuenta de algo tan obvio, la culpa no le correspondía a ella misma, se estaba culpando en vano.

"¡Es culpa de Ladybug!" pensó.

Era el deber de Ladybug salvar a su madre, por lo tanto, era la culpa de la heroína que su madre estuviera muerta, no suya. Era la culpa de Ladybug que ahora estuviera completamente sola llorándole a la noche. También era la culpa de Chat Noir, si él no fuera tan inútil habría sido capaz de salvar a su madre sin haber tenido que esperar a su compañera… ¡Ladybug había sido su única esperanza y la había defraudado!

\- ¡TE ODIO! – Gritó a todo pulmón mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza, qué más daba si la escuchaba todo París, que se enteraran que no todos les agradaba Ladybug, que no todos estaban agradecidos por sus actos; En ese instante entró una pequeña mariposa negra a la catedral, atravesando los vitrales multicolores, pero ella no pudo verla al tener los ojos firmemente cerrados llenos de lágrimas, fue revoloteando directamente hacia la joven y se fusionó con la rosa que tenía en sus manos, tornándola negra.

\- Es injusta la vida y la muerte ¿No lo crees? -Habló una voz dentro de su cabeza, mas ella lejos de asustarse, abrió lentamente los ojos, mostrando una mirada cargada de dolor y odio puro -. Mi nombre es Hawk Moth, te otorgaré el poder de llevar a tus enemigos directo hacía la muerte y de traer a tus amados a la vida, a cambio de que me hagas un pequeño favor.

Ella sonrió, al parecer la vida empezaba a ser un poco más justa, después de todo.

\- _Ladybug se tendrá que preparar_

 _Pues a La Catrina se habrá de enfrentar_

 _Y por primera vez la batalla perderá_. * – Recitó mientras un humo negro la rodeaba y se empezaba a transformar.

* * *

 **Notas** :

* La Catrina va a hablar (la mayoría de las veces) en forma de "Calaverita". Las calaveritas son pequeñas versos (rimas) que se escriben en México, en el día de los Muertos, las cuales tratan de pequeñas historias ficticias en las que involucran a la Catrina. Normalmente se la dedicas a alguien (vivo o muerto) y relatas cómo es que la Catrina se lo llevó _al más allá._ Cualquiera puede escribir una, no tienes que ser experto en rimas para hacerlas y las hay de todos los tipos, aunque la mayoría son humorísticas.

¡Tan tan taaaaan!

Un nuevo akuma, un nuevo enemigo ¿podrá ladybug salvarnos?

Gracias por leer, recuerden dejar sus comentarios, me encanta leer sus opiniones.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Los ojos de la muerte

Hola hola!

Feliz Halloween ;) y casi Día de los muertos.

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fanfic, espero les guste. Sin más que decir, que comiencé.

(Ya saben que ni Miraculous Ladybug ni sus personajes me pertecen)

* * *

 _El hombre muere tantas veces como pierde a cada uno de los suyos._

 _-Publio Siro_

 _Vendrá la muerte y tendrá tus ojos._

 _-Cesare Pavase_

* * *

 _1 de noviembre, Día_

\- … y esta será la tarea -. Terminó de explicar la maestra a sus estudiantes con una mirada seria. La clase había sido especialmente difícil, ya que algunos de los alumnos no paraban de hablar sobre lo espectacular que había sido la fiesta de Halloween, o de sus disfraces, o de los caramelos que habían comido; los otros dormitaban o bostezaban por haberse desvelado la noche anterior… como Marinette, que estaba profundamente dormida en su escritorio.

La maestra, cansada de que no le prestaran atención, simplemente los dejó estar, no iba a lograr que le prestaran atención, y sólo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que finalizara la clase. En cuanto se escuchó el timbre, todos desaparecieron, ansiosos por llegar a su casa y terminar de comer las golosinas que habían recolectado.

Pero Alya se quedó, tratando de despertar a Marinette de su profundo sueño. En vano. La empezó a sacudir, cada vez con más fuerza, mientras la llamaba con por su nombre. Ya cuando casi estaba gritando, ella despertó con un grito, asustada.

\- ¿Dónde están todos? – preguntó confusa, habría jurado que estaban en medio de una clase hace unos segundos…

\- Buenos días, dormilona, probablemente ya están todos en sus casas; tardé una eternidad en despertarte -. Exageró Alya, bromeando.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No puedo creer que me haya quedado dormida

\- Yo sí – rio, - bueno, mi trabajo está hecho, te veo mañana, tengo que ir a entrevistar a unos testigos ¡Cada vez estoy más cerca de descubrir la identidad de Ladybug! – Exclamó, orgullosa, mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

\- eh, sí, claro, hasta mañana – se despidió Marinette. Alya agitaba la mano, a modo de despedida, mientras se alejaba trotando.

\- ¡Marinette! Tienes que dejar de dormirte en clase -. La regañó Tikki, al salir de su bolso.

\- ¡Oye! Esta es la primera vez que me duermo en clase… Creo… Además, estoy muy cansada, el chico akumatizado de ayer nos dio mucho trabajo…

\- Esa no es excusa para descuidar la escuela.

\- Lo sé, mejor vámonos ya. – Le dijo, mientras empezaba a guardas sus cosas -, así podré volver a dormir antes de hacer tarea.

Con un asentimiento y una sonrisa, Tikki se volvió a esconder en su bolso.

.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la ciudad, Bianca se encontraba con su mamá y otros bailarines de diferentes nacionalidades practicando para la gran función de la noche. Ella, junto con su mamá Rosalba, habían sido seleccionadas entre muchos otros danzantes mexicanos para ir y bailar en la noche intercultural de la ciudad de París. Era un evento muy importante donde asistía muchísimas personas, por lo que sería un gran logro en su carrera profesional de bailarinas.

Bianca y su mamá tenían el cabello negro recogido en un chongo alto, y sus pieles color caramelo las hacían resaltar entre la piel pálida de los danzantes japoneses y la piel color chocolate de los afroamericanos.

Para la presentación, usarían prendas diseñadas especialmente por el mismísimo Gabriel Agreste, diseñador con gran fama en París. Pero en ese momento, hija y madre, traían puesto ropa deportiva que consistía en unos leggins negro y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, que tenía colgada un gafete con la bandera de México y en la parte de abajo tenía escritos sus nombres.

Ambas estaban muy emocionadas y habían dado todo de sí en el ensayo de esta mañana, al acabar, se retiraron a comer algo en una cafetería local, ya que iban a empezar a armar el escenario, y al traer grúas y maquinaria pesada, podría ponerse en riesgo la vida de los danzantes.

La cafetería local quedó atascada de todos los bailarines y, justo cuando acabaron de comer el alcalde André Bourgeois y su hija Chloé hicieron aparición.

El alcalde traía consigo su mejor sonrisa, después de todo, estaba haciendo todo esto para su pequeña princesa. Y Chloé… bueno, ella miraba a todos con superioridad, no muy segura de por qué ella tendría que ir a presentarse ante unas personas cualquiera ¡Debería ser al revés! Ellos se tendrían que presentar ante ella. En fin. Se tenía que asegurar de que realmente fueran los mejores bailares, después de todo, iría con su querido Adrien al evento y, si quería impresionarlo, tendría que ser el mejor festival del mundo y así él la querría para siempre.

El alcalde llamó la atención de los comensales y empezó su discurso sobre lo orgulloso que estaba París al recibirlos, lo importante del evento, bla, bla, bla. Hasta Chloé se estaba quedando dormida. En fin, después de su magnifico discurso todos volvieron al escenario, donde ya la mayoría de las cosas estaban montadas.

\- Hola, Chloé – se escuchó una voz cerca del grupo de bailarines y alcalde e hija, era Adrien. Y Chloé, al verlo, se abalanzó sobre el susodicho.

\- ¡Adrien, querido! – exclamó en cuanto lo tuvo entre sus brazos – No pensé que fueras a venir tan pronto – canturreó Chloé- Ven, apuesto a que mueres por ver todo lo que MI PAPÁ, el alcalde, está haciendo- y así fue como Chloé se llevó arrastrando a Adrien mientras todos los miraban divertidos para después volver a trabajar.

Hasta que eso pasó.

Todo fue demasiado rápido.

Un motor explotó, gritos se escucharon. Unos gritaron por auxilio y otros de pánico. También se escuchaba a Chloé gritar por Adrien.

Luces se cayeron del escenario. Vigas fueron rotas.

Y entre la confusión de la multitud apareció Chat Noir, con su bastón logró detener algunas vigas para que no cayeran sobre los bailarines, pero eran demasiadas personas y él sólo una persona ¿Dónde estaba Ladybug?

De repente, un solo grito se escuchó.

\- ¡Mamaaaaaaa!

Era Bianca, lágrimas en los ojos y su cuerpo entero temblando. Todos guardaron silencio al comprender lo que había pasado.

\- ¡Cataclism! – fue el único sonido que se escucho junto con la barra de metal al desaparecer bajo la garra del gato negro. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Todos se preguntaron

¿Dónde está Ladybug?

¿Por qué sólo llegó Chat Noir?

* * *

Juro que no me gusta matar personajes... pero esto era necesario... creo.

El siguiente capítulo tendremos la aparición estelar de LA CATRINA!

¿Cuál será su poder?

¿Dónde está Ladybug?

¿Lograré actualizar en dos días?

Sigan sintonizando este canal para la respuesta de estas y más preguntas!

Ya saben que cualquier comentario es bien recibido,

nos leemos!


End file.
